Childs play Season 1 SpartanII The begining
by blackdeath0001
Summary: Who were the first spartans? you can guess that they were, John 117, but who else fought to stay alive through the training? the horrors of the first battles? who were the children? please R&R flames are welcome
1. Chap 1 Where The Hell Are We?

Hey people, this is my third fan-fic, it has been said that my writing is shizzles, so this is what i wrote, flames are welcome. its fun watching people trying to flame me. anyway please R&R (read and review) thanks people.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

**_: "Where the hell are we?" _**

_John woke, immediately for a moment he thought he would pass out again from the strain. His head felt like he'd been whacked over the head by a crowbar. His head spun so much that he couldn't take in what he was seeing. He couldn't take in the surgeons table he was laying on, he couldn't take in the smell of the gas egging him to slip back into unconsciousness, and he was lucky that he couldn't take in the bodies of kids bodies, all roughly 13 like himself that had been dumped unceremoniously on the floor not two metres away from him. Then he fell back asleep. _

John woke again. This time though, he woke up. In a bed and everything, but he was uncomfortable in this bed, for some reason it was alien, it wasn't his bed at all. Then he looked down and noticed that it actually wasn't his bed at all and he panicked, sitting up straight so fast he banged his head on the roof of the dimly lit room. He was lying in a bed that was one of ten bunk beds, and he was on the top bunk in the middle of the room, and he wasn't alone. In each of the beds was a different person, and they were each different in different ways. All about the room, a sinister air reeked, or it could have been someone who shat their pants.

He took in everything, the metallic walls, the dark grey jumpsuits with ONI written on them, and the door with the shatterproof glass. He took in more about his surrounding than he would normally, including the fact that the beds were fixed to the ground, and the light was emanating from Plasteel imbedded wall lamps. Then he started to rake his memory of what had happened but he could only remember a surgeons table, a hospital room, bodies dumped in the- he needed to get out. And he didn't care how. He couldn't figure out what the hell he was doing here, but he planned on finding out, somehow. Everyone started to stare, like John had and then, someone to his left suddenly blurted out "where the hell are we?"


	2. Chap 2 Get up, Wake up, Shut up

**Chapter 2 **

: **_"Get up, wake up, Shut up" _**

_He couldn't figure out what the hell he was doing here, but he planned on finding out, somehow. Everyone started to stare, like John had and then, someone to his left suddenly blurted out "where the hell are we?" _

"Well he'llo Mr. state the obvious" someone stated from the other side of the room, a girl, with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing the ONI Jumpsuits that everyone was wearing. The door creaked open, and a marine General walked in, pulling up his camo pants as he entered, cigar in one hand cane in the other, but he wasn't old, or limping, so it was a wonder for what it was for. "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, WAKE UP" he yelled. Everyone got out of their beds, one kid was too slow and the cane went slamming into his back with a crunch, the boy cried out in pain. Everyone stared at him and the General. The boy was lying on the ground, curling into a ball so as to brace for the next hit, which he thought was coming any second.

"Get up," the Marine said as he ripped the boy up by his hair, the kid was in terrible pain but wouldn't show all of it. All of a sudden the boy fainted in his hands, from the pain or the confusion or whatever.

"I SAID GET THE HELL UP!!!" the marine said lifting his cane. John ran to position himself in front of it,

"if you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me" as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew what a mistake he'd made. But the General just said in a hating tone "shut up, and move out of my way, or you'll both take the cane" but John stood his ground, despite the voices in his mind telling him things like _'IDIOT MOVE YOUR BUTT'_ or _'DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM?'_

"Then it looks like **_both_** of you will be dead in the first day." Then the cane went down right over Johns head. "Should've shut up" And he fell, unconscious before he his the ground, and the only words that came to his mind were _'what is up with this place and knocking me out? _


	3. Chap 3 Aren't Scars Supposed To Be Sexy

**Chapter 3 **

: **_"Aren't Scars Supposed To Be Sexy?" _**

****

_"Then it looks like both of you will be dead in the first day." Then the cane went down right over Johns head. "Should've shut up" And he fell, unconscious before he his the ground, and the only words that came to his mind were 'what is up with this place and knocking me out? _

"Wake up, Er- John I think it is?" the voice was calling him, seeming to breathe life back into him, and with the life came the pain. John Groaned, his head hurt… Again,

"I think I broke my head" he said stupidly, then he noticed that he was bleeding, he groaned again, this time though, it was a groan of annoyance. His counter-part said to him after breathing in sharply

"Ooh, that don't look too good, it might scar" John groaned again, he seemed to be groaning a lot, but then again he was just smashed over the head by a middle-aged marine with a big stick. When he thought back to it the cane was the size of a tree trunk.

"Ah well, the girls are probably going to love it, Aren't scars supposed to be sexy?" John looked around, as he sat up. He'd been thrown into a dark dank room, with only this guy as company. It was too dark to see how small the room was, but the smell of decaying animals and sweat made sure he could tell it wasn't very big.

"thanks for saving me earlier, I-" the boy said, John's eyes cleared and he noticed it was, in fact the kid who'd been beaten for being too slow. "-Don't mention it. His thoughts flashed to his family, he tried to remember, but something was stopping him from doing so. He knew he had parents, but couldn't remember what they looked like.

"The names Roger" the boy said, standing up, he held out a hand towards John. John took it, grasping tightly ad Roger helped him up.

"Let's get out of here" said Roger after John was standing on his own two feet.

"Roger, with all respect, I don't think that the people who put us in here were going to plan on letting us out when _we_ wanted to." Said John as Roger walked toward one of the walls and ripped off an air vent that John had neglected to notice.

"Roger, I take back what I said before, you're a bloody genius" sad John, dumbstruck, they somehow managed to fit through, it was dark outside, night time.

When they were out they were in a small field, encompassed by a concrete fence. They were in an abandoned prison, from the beginning to now.


	4. Chap 4 Do You Think We'll Ever Meet em?

**Chapter 4 **

: **_"do you think we'll ever meet them?" _**

****

_"Roger, I take back what I said before, you're a bloody genius" sad John, dumbstruck, they somehow managed to fit through, it was dark outside, night time . _

_When they were out they were in a small field, encompassed by a concrete fence. They were in an abandoned prison, from the beginning to now. _

John and Roger walked to the middle of the field. And lay down, staring at the purple clouds john suddenly said, "do you ever wonder what's up there?" roger looked back and said

Roger:-"like what?"

John:-"like, I don't know, someone up there is thinking what it's like down here,"

Roger:-"I guess, do you think we'll ever meet them?"

John:-"I hope so"

They lay for a few more minutes before roger heard a noise, "What was that?" he squealed obviously scared. "I don't know, just-" he took a breath "-Just stay down" he needn't to have said this, as Roger was already lying as flat on the ground as possible, then he screamed. And when john turned around, and saw what made roger scream he did so too. A massive creature 7 ft tall stood, mandibles for jaws screaming into the air something similar to "WART WART WART" John and roger ran, clearing half the way back to the vent in barely seconds. "GO GET IN THERE, HURRY" John yelled as he pushed Roger through the opening, the creature's hoof beats were audible from where they were. As soon as roger was in john slammed himself inside the vent as well. And just in time, as the Things four fingered hand was thrust into the vent, then John noticed he could understand some of the things the creature said. "I wi-RT –WA-ll –cleanse this place WART-f you h- WART WART" for some reason this thing didn't reach john as a kind bunny rabbit. More on the side of _Psycho mass murderer. _

Once they were back inside the room John looked at roger who was deathly pale and said "lets just do as they say for now huh?" roger nodded his head vigorously.

_"ALL RIGHT LADYS-" _a voice rang out as the door slid open revealing the man who'd beaten them _"LETS GET MOVING, Its time for some target practice" _


	5. Chap 5 We Are The Spartans

**Chapter 5 **

****:**_ "We are the Spartans" _**

****

_ Once they were back inside the room John looked at roger who was deathly pale and said "lets just do as they say for now huh?" roger nodded his head vigorously. _

_ "ALL RIGHT LADYS-" a voice rang out as the door slid open revealing the man who'd beaten them "LETS GET MOVING, Its time for some target practice" _

****

They were practically dragged, all 19 of them, what happened to the other one? The girl who'd asked where they were. But that was beyond thought. "all right kiddies, it's my job here to turn you all into big hulking elite soldiers. We've named this project the Spartan II project, as your going to be like those cute ancient mythology story's, aww," he paused for a moment for the others to let it sink in, "OK, your first of all, you kiddies are going to go through a small, uh-" he paused, everyone looked at each other, they could tell that this bloke wasn't about to say vacation to the Bahamas's, "-Simulation" the marines beside him chuckled. John shivered, he had a feeling that the creature that he saw was going to come back to haunt him, minus the a in the Haunt.

one of the Marines voices called after them as they walked following the guy with the cane, "Hey, guys, remember Your the elite group now" and one of the kids replied yelling out into the distance, "NO, WE ARE THE SPARTANS!" and this seemed to shut the marine up, whether it be that they were too far away to hear or that they hadn't commented, no one knew. but the girl who'd yelled it just kept mumbling it too herself, "we are the Spartan's... we are-" this kept on for ages, until they'd reached their destination. a field, the size of three football fields, in the middle a large forest and on each site a small town of three buildings, someone said, as they walked towards one with a redish glow, "Honey we're home"


	6. Chap 6 Shotgun the Shotgun

**Chapter 6 **

: **_"Shotgun the Shotgun" _**

**__**

_-Remember guy's you're the 'Elite' group now" _

_"NO, WE ARE THE SPARTANS" _

The general led them into a small room, obviously to be used as an armoury. Assault rifles lined the walls, SMG's were in storage holders and lots more, but there were only three shotguns placed evenly in the centre. "Ok kiddies, before you get any idea's remember, not only aren't these guns loaded, but the only ammunition is back there where we came from. The doors we just came through are just that… doors, today is target practice, and because two of you had the balls to get in my way, they will be the leaders of red group." He paused, lighting another cigar, and putting it in his mouth. "Your enemy's will have technology that you've never even heard of before" he pulled out a blue 'gun' reminiscent of something from a sci-fi sho, It had strange markings, and it was giving a strange discharge between a gap. "This, my friends, is a Plasma rifle, it shoots out blasts of plasma, which is really just superheated glass, but it only has a range of one hundred metres, this is where you have them, range. It will be the most important thing you will have. Use it wisely" he turned and started to leave. "I shotgun the shotgun" said roger, reaching for it. No one stopped him, John decided to take command of the situation before the fighting over what which and where happened

"ok, who has weapons experience, anyone, even if you've just seen your grandpa shoot one, if you do stand over here,"

Five people moved, John moved into the firearms group, his family lived on a farm, and so he'd learnt how to use some weapons, but mainly rifles, Roger was in the other group.

"Ok then, two people defend the front entrance; call out if you see anything. Three people without experience stay here as well, the rest of you follow me." Everyone was too scared to disagree. The two who were going to guard the entrance grabbed a machine gun (battle rifle) and a pistol each, one of them accidentally pulled the trigger, and said "my pop told me how to shoot a gun; they took me before he got the chance to see me in action." The other one, a girl just rolled her eyes, and expertly, cocked the gun, checked the weapons ammo and took off the safety.

"Amateurs" she said, leading forward. They disappeared behind the door, and everyone else left. "John, have you noticed the numbers on our suits?" Roger blurted out suddenly, as he held his pistol, just a small magnum, (you see it and use it in halo 2) which John had given everyone, along with a plasma cutter each which they'd found lying in crate. (Think of a plasma sword, but the size of a dagger) John looked at the number next too his name '117' it read, he laughed "looks like I'm Spartan John 117, isn't that right-" he peered at Rogers "- Spartan Roger 129?" "they both giggled and everyone else started to read their numbers, then one of them pointed out a fact "uh, it starts at 076, so what happened to the other 75 people?" Johns mind flared back to the surgery

_-and he was lucky that he couldn't take in the bodies of kids bodies, all roughly 13 like himself that had been dumped unceremoniously on the floor not two metres away from him- _

John snapped out of it,

"Follow me"


	7. Chap 7 Elite?

**Chapter 7 **

** _"Elite?" _**

****

_John looked at the number next too his name '117' it read, he laughed "looks like I'm Spartan John 117, isn't that right-" he peered at Rogers "- Spartan Roger 129?"_

****

John 117, led them down a corridor, it seemed that the building was designed to simulate a hotel. With rooms that had beds, televisions that didn't work without the power, etc. etc.

Gunfire was heard from outside, and everyone ran to the area, but for three in which John had set up behind them to make sure it wasn't a trick. Someone screamed, and a loud nose that John recognised broke out, "WAAART WAART WART"

John grabbed his plasma cutter from his belt, (he'd found it in one of the bedrooms) and rushed at the door, Roger following suit. They burst through the door, only to see… nothing. One of the guards was lying on the ground, moving as if it were being thrashed by invisible hands. And the other was shooting into the darkness, all around him. Then the sound broke out again and John somehow managed to understand all of it "Your death will bring me great honour" after he'd heard it, he ran at it, screaming at the thing, hoping against hope that it was going to be distracted enough by his insane act that it would save the other guy.

He jumped, only a few feet from it, and managed to crash into the invisible body, knocking it to the ground, he'd never felt as strong, as filled with adrenalin or hate as he did then, as he collided with the thing the invisibility cloak disappeared in a faze of blue, and then stabbed at it with the cutters, not noticing the person he'd saved crawl away, towards the group of survivors. Even after he knew it was dead, he kept slamming the plasma cutters into the now crushed in head of the _Elite. _

In the end, it was his friends who had to drag John away from the pulp that was their enemy. They dragged him back inside, and he lay on a bed in the centre of the room where he gladly fell asleep. The kid who john had saved suddenly said "Uh was _that_ thing an Elite?"


	8. Chap 8 The Dream

**Chapter 8 **

: **_The dream_**

_Even after he knew it was dead, he kept slamming the plasma cutters into the now crushed in head of the Elite. _

_ In the end, it was his friends who had to drag John away from the pulp that was their enemy. They dragged him back inside, and he lay on a bed in the centre of the room where he gladly fell asleep. _

It was the African desert. A fallen space station lined through the horizon to where the road met the sand and an old sign blew in the hard wind. He could hear a voice, it was distorted and hard to make out but he managed with some difficulty, "I know your past, your-future" he looked around, all he could see was a bluish haze, which was flickering in and out of existence. The face of a beautiful blue woman fazed into view, he for some reason felt happy, where someone would feel afraid. "I-Am-Your-Shield, I am your sword" a giant robotic thing came into view from behind the bluish thing. It was Green, and armoured. Across the front was a tag (Spartan John 117)

He woke up "CORTANA" he screamed. Several kids ran to his side, he was getting very popular. No one wanted the role of leader, not with those things out there, and John seemed to know what he was doing. He shook his head, as if defying that he was back here, or not believing what he'd just dreamt. Roger was at his side, along with the person he'd saved. He finally took his chance to look at them, roger had an odd nose and cowish eyes and the other, wasn't a guy at all, he'd been in a hurry, and hadn't noticed that _He_ was in fact a _She. _

"hi, my names Eloise" she said, then looking at her number

"Spartan 121 Eloise." John, still partially asleep, just stared. Roger broke the silence.

"Who's Cortana?" the question remained un answered, not because of any sounds, explosions or gunfire, but because of one dream that he couldn't place his finger on. He couldn't remember anything but six words _"I Am Your Shield, I Am Your Sword" _John fell back asleep. The last words he said were inaudible to anyone but himself, and his dreams, "Cortana"


	9. Chap 9 here again?

**Chapter 9 **

: **_"here again?" _**

****

_"Who's Cortana?" the question remained un-answered, not because of any sounds, explosions or gunfire, but because of one dream that he couldn't place his finger on. He couldn't remember anything but six words **"I Am Your Shield, I Am Your Sword" **John fell back asleep. The last words he said were inaudible to anyone but himself, and his dreams, the sultry whisper "Cortana" _

He woke again, in the same room he was with the bodies. But the difference was, there was no pile of bodies, 'they've cleaned this place since last time I've been here' he thought aloud.

"Ah you're awake." The voice came from behind him, out of his vision.

"You have been out for a long time." The scientist walked into his vision, slowly making their way through, towards a control panel. John tried to move, but as he suspected, he was restrained.

"We're going to run some tests." The scientist said, walking towards him, and stroking his hair. "The hell you are. Let me out of these things." John said as he attacked the restraints. He managed to break the one around right hand, without the scientist knowing.

"Oh 117 I don't think you'll have much choice, you will be destroyed and thrown away with the rest of your friend abominations. Although the military don't agree with my opinions, wanting you to be super soldiers, Spartans? Your just kids" he had his back turned, and john reached over and ripped the restraints from his other arm, stomach and ankles. The scientist still had his back turned and didn't notice john was out of the restraints.

"now, you have had a translator inserted into your brain I believe? Hmm then we'll have a look at that-" the scientist was so caught up in his monogram that he hadn't noticed that john was sneaking towards him with a scalpel. The scientist turned, stood still for a moment in amazement. John drove the scalpel into the scientist's chest,

"Should've made the straps stronger," John said as he ripped the scalpel out and looked for something better to defend himself with. He noticed a gun, in a holster on the scientist's belt. "Thank you" john said, he was afraid, and was making odd comments too steady himself. He walked towards a door. Inside was a humongous sight, that he'd never expected, "Holy Shit!"


	10. Chap 10 its a big green killing machine

**Chapter 10 **

: _**"it's a big green killing machine!" **_

_He walked towards a door. But he was never prepared for what he saw _

_"Holy shit!" _

Inside the room was hundreds of suits, like the one from his dream. There was someone testing them, the person had an SR 15mm Sniper rifle and was testing the range. They didn't miss, "Oh My Fucking god, it's a big green killing machine." 'it' turned around, they weren't wearing a helmet, and he saw that it was Roger.

"JOHN" he yelled, rushing towards Him, in the suit, a hulking mass of metal, John backed away, and Roger understood,

"just a sec" Roger said, as he stopped, his head disappeared as he moved down into the suit, then it opened,

"Now that's special effects" John said as he walked towards Roger. Roger laughed,

"No that's the Mark III Mojlnir armour. It's the latest creation that we've been given for testing in the Spartan II program, eventually the Mark IV will be here, but until then we only have this. We are the Spartans." Roger said as he walked towards John,

"I don't get it" John was inspecting a suit of the armour as he said this, and pressed a button as he did so.

"The General said we were to get several hours of physical training or train in the experimental suits," he said, pausing for John to take it in

"You mean he gave you a suit of armour which you could kill him, gain access to the gates and go home?" John asked questioningly, as if he was suspicious of Roger,

"No, he's lent us these for a specific time limit, anymore than the expected time and we get a nice sniff of chloroform. maybe we should get you back to camp John, General Francs can tell you more, you've been gone a long time."

"apparently not." Said John, "ok then take me to your leader green guy."


	11. Chap 11 First mission, last regrets

**Chapter 11 **

****:**_ First Mission, Last Regrets _**

****

_"No, he's lent us these for a specific time limit, anymore than the expected time and we get a nice sniff of chloroform. maybe we should get you back to camp John, General Francs can tell you more, you've been gone a long time." _

_"apparently not." Said John, "ok then take me to your leader green guy." _

They walked down the corridors, reaching their destination after a few minutes delay,

"Ok, I still don't get this, we're being tested?"

Roger just stared at John, looking through him, rather than at him. "Well you could put it that way." Roger said back, still staring through him, they continued their walk, this time they were walking through a room rather than a corridor, it was filled with vehicles, they were being constructed, "how long was I out?" John asked, remembering this was the room where he and the rest of them first woke.

"about three weeks, we thought you were dead" Roger replied,

The rest of the walk was uneventful, walking through long corridors, more rooms, until they reached the final room, it was entirely pla-steel, and had a combination lock on the wall next to it, two small ferns were sitting next to the door, on either side. Roger poked in the combo, 223491, John noted this in fact, for later need. "follow" Roger said, leading him through the doors, which swung slowly open, into a room with a large table, and a vid screen on the wall, two more doors were lined across the wall opposite them "well well well, looky at who decided to come back" the voice said, and a man emerged. The General from the beginning, Roger stood to and saluted him. "at ease, Ah Spartan 117, I see your fit and well, where have you been?" John thought about replying but no words came from his mouth, he immediately thought 'he sure has changed in three weeks', the general, seeming to read the thought said, "yes, I guess I have. Roger here will take you to area TT41 and then he'll be your trainer until you are fit, and up to date." Roger looked at him, then with a nod and a sir yes sir, literally dragged John out of the room, "Whoa horsy, the tracks that way" said John as he pointed towards the general,

"I've got to take you to Target Training area 41, if you don't get there soon, the 'track' wont be your only problem, Sorry" Roger stated as he dragged him, all of a sudden John noticed a green light on Rogers chest,

"Uh Roger? Is that dot supposed to be there?" John said, Roger looked down, then with a jerk, ripped John behind a crate, giving John a big case of whiplash, "Hey, WADDA YOU DO THAT F-" the un-familiar sound of a Battle Rifle rang out, and the cement in which where they were standing just seconds ago, John looked around desperately for a weapon. Roger pressed a button on the wall next to him, and out slid three SMG's

"now that's cool," said John in astonishment, catching the one that Roger passed to him, "I'll take them out, you-" the rest of Rogers sentence was droned out by the sound of gunfire, "What?" John asked, firing randomly, from the side of the crate, the recoil sending him sprawling back behind the crate,

"Just cover me" Roger said, jumping over the crate and firing the SMG, "well, it sure beats being strapped to a chair" John stated to himself, firing randomly again, this time compensating for the recoil by planting his shoulder partly to the gun. Then he saw a sight which made him cry out, Roger was hit, the blood flew from him, and he spun around, still shooting the SMG as he fell, his face twisted in agony.

"Roger?" John called out.

A\N that's the last Chapter of the first season, I've started on the second season, which will be called "been there killed that" thanks to those who like it, and those who flamed it, and you, sorry about not remembering my name, but you added me to your favourite authors list. To all those starting now, please read the first season "Childs Play" if you want to understand this. Thanks all.


End file.
